Proliferation of feature-rich and powerful smart phones and tablets is fueling interest in and demand for mobile video delivery. Content owners are racing to offer their video content on such mobile devices as Apple's iOS-based iPhone and iPad, BlackBerry smart phones and PlayBook tablet, and on a multitude of phones and tablets running Google's operating system Android. A key requirement of any content delivery system is content protection, or Digital Rights Management (DRM), which includes encryption of the actual content bits stored in the distribution network and delivered to mobile devices, as well as management of digital rights acquired by users.